


Lovers

by VyperDD



Series: Triad [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VyperDD/pseuds/VyperDD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers

2nd May, 1996  
Alliance, Nebraska

When Sam wakes up again, he's stiff and sore and dripping with sweat. It feels like he's covered in a thin layer of semi-dried glue from his face to his knees. There's more of the stuff in his hair, plastering his long bangs to his forehead. He opens his eyes to darkness, feels the layers of damp material covering them and everything comes flooding back:

\-- Caleb waking him just after midnight with a soft kiss on his cheek and a hand slipping inside his pj's.

\-- Caleb kissing him passionately as his fingers wrap firmly around his limp cock.

\-- Caleb pulling him gently from the warmth of Dean's bed and the sanctuary of Dean's arms with a whispered command. "Quiet, baby. Don't want to wake big brother."

\-- Caleb slowly stripping him naked while Dean sleeps within reach of Sam's fingertips.

\-- Caleb placing cool, black silk over his eyes, wrapping it around his head a couple of times before tying the knot securely, taking care not to catch any strands of his hair.

\-- Caleb taking his hand and leading him down the long hallway to the bathroom at the rear of the house.

\-- Caleb positioning him in front of the toilet, lightly holding his semi-erect penis in one large hand and pointing it over the bowl. Sam freaked out the first time Caleb did this a couple of months ago but it happens so frequently now that Sam doesn't give it a second thought. "Piss now, baby 'cause we got a long night ahead of us." Sam obeys then Caleb shakes away the last couple of drops before carefully wiping him dry. Presses up close against his back, wraps his arms around his waist and chest and kisses his cheek and throat and collarbone, making Sam shiver and moan. "Baby looks so pretty."

\-- Caleb leading him out of the bathroom and back down the hallway to the front door.

\-- Outside, the breeze is cool on his back and face and legs, the grass under his feet damp with dew.

\-- A familiar creak and Caleb pushing his shoulder gently, guiding him down with another command whispered in his ear, "In you go and watch your head. That's it."

\-- Caleb stretching him open with his fingers whilst Dean watches.

\-- Dean holding his hand as Caleb's cock penetrates him for the very first time.

\-- Dean rubbing his back as Caleb shoves his cock in and out, so hard and deep Sam is certain he is going to be split in two with every brutal thrust.

\-- Passing out and waking up straddling his brother, his trembling legs spread painfully wide either side of Dean's thighs, his aching hole stretched open even further.

\-- Caleb's hands gliding up and down his thighs as Dean manoeuvres him into position.

\-- Caleb's hands cradling his hips as Dean lowers him down and back towards his stiff cock.

\-- Dean's lube-slippery cockhead breaching his torn and bleeding anus.

\-- Gentle pressure on his shoulders forcing Dean's cock past the tight ring of muscle and deeper into his rectum, inch by painful inch.

\-- Caleb and Dean making out with Sam sandwiched between them, impaled on his brother's cock, their hands roaming all over his body, followed by their mouths and tongues and lips.

\-- Caleb helping an exhausted Sam move up and down, almost off Dean's cock then on, up, off, down, on, over and over and over, slow at first, then faster and faster til he's sobbing and coming and Dean's yelling and coming and Caleb's shouting and coming.

\-- Being moved and turned and positioned this way and that as each of them take their turn fucking him and blowing him and kissing him and touching him all over, inside and out.

"Morning, lover." Caleb's deep voice wrenches Sam back to the present. He caresses Sam's backside and thighs and calves with long, slow sweeps of his hands and fingers that sends a shiver of pure pleasure down Sam's spine and shoots a lightening bolt straight to his cock. It twitches once, twice and then a third time when Caleb slips one hand between his legs and rubs his thumb firmly across the super-sensitive head.

Sam groans out loud. "Oh god!"

"Too soon, sweetheart?"

"Fuck yeah. No. Don't know."

"Or you wanting more of us already?"

"No. Yeah, some time next year maybe" He gives up trying to decide what he wants and how much more abuse his body can take. It's so much easier to just surrender control and let them have at him. "Do what ya want. You will anyways."

Caleb laughs. "Yes I will."

Sam is surprised he still knows his own name. His nerves are frazzled, his mind feels like so much slush and his body is both numb and tingling at the same time. He's lying on his belly, his head resting in Dean's lap. Dean's cock is nestled against his cheek, the flared head just touching his lower lip. It bobs up and down when Sam speaks and Sam can taste the bitter-salty mixture of both his brother and his lover on his tongue. He thinks Dean may have pushed his cock inside Sam's mouth at some point, possibly when Caleb was fucking him for the second - or was it the third? - time but he can't remember. Everything is so mixed up and out of focus.

Lover. He says it to himself silently a couple of times, knows he'll never get used to saying or hearing that word in respect to himself. But that's what he has now. It's what he is now, as well. Not just someone's boyfriend. He's Caleb Barrowman's teenage lover. Thirteen years old and his first lover is a man twice his age. How completely fucked up is that?? He's never had a girlfriend, never even kissed a girl and he's just been fucked too many times to count by his male lover.

"Wha's time?" Sam asks, trying to distract himself from everything that's happened since he was taken from his brother's bed and everything that is still happening now. He fails miserably. All he can feel is Caleb's hands and cock and balls and leg and foot, all he can smell is Caleb's strong musky scent, all he can hear is Caleb listing all the things he's going to do to him and all the toys he's going to use over the coming hours and days, all he can taste is come and whiskey.

"Just after sun-up, sleepy-head. Here." A bottle is pressed to his lips, tilted up for a few seconds then taken away. Both Caleb and Dean had encouraged him to drink throughout the night but only a few sips at a time, never enough to slake his thirst but more than enough to leave him feeling light-headed then and slightly queazy now. A drop dribbles down his chin and Caleb licks it away then kisses him.

Caleb, his lover, is lying over him, almost on top of his back, one leg thrown over both of Sam's, his foot hooked around Sam's ankle, forcing Sam's top leg to bend at the knee. Sam knows this position gives Caleb easier access to his ass. Caleb demonstrates that he knows that Sam knows this by rubbing two fingers down his crack, along his perineum to his balls and back again. His caress is both gentle and possessive, reminding Sam that there is no part of his body that Caleb doesn't consider his to touch and stroke and explore. Sam should feel trapped and smothered and violated but he doesn't, not at all. He feels safe and secure and loved.

On each pass, Caleb's thumb circles closer and closer to his hole and Sam flinches. "'leb?"

"Steady, lover. Not gonna hurt you. Just wanna touch your pretty hole some more." The pressure grows steadlily as his tender, inflamed sphincter is stretched open and penetrated once more, keeps growing til Sam can't hold his distress in any longer. His cry is rewarded with a kiss and a caress, Caleb running his hands through his hair, calming and soothing him. "Easy, baby. Just relax for me." Sam obeys and Caleb pushes his thumb all the way in. "Just breathe. Good boy, that's it. That feel good, baby?"

It doesn't but Sam says, "Yeah." anyway. A tear escapes the bottom of Sam's blindfold and rolls down his cheek. More follow in its wake. Dean wipes them away, just like he's been doing for as long as Sam can remember. "Feels really good." Maybe if he says it enough, it'll come true. Besides, the intrusion isn't all that painful, just really uncomfortable, like a bad case of constipation minus the stomach cramps.

He lays still as he can, trying his best to get used to the strange sensation of fullness in his back passage and knowing he probably never will. That having something in his ass will never be on his list of favourite things. Caleb is rubbing circles over his lower back, doing his best to ease the tension of Sam's body even as he turns and twists and shifts his thumb inside Sam.

"Caleb?"

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"Can I ask something?"

"Of course, you can ask me anything you like. Just don't ask me to stop wanting to put my hands all over you 'cause that I can't do."

"What does my... does it look like? Down there? Where you're touching me, I mean."

"Oh, your anus?" Caleb replies with a level of expectation that Sam can't ignore.

"Yeah, my anus." Saying it out loud makes it so much more personal, more intimate and more real. His lover's thumb is buried in his anus. He bares down a little, feels Caleb pushing back against him, forcing his thumb even deeper than Sam thought was possible.

"Well, it looks red and puffy, kinda swollen. My thumb is stretching it open a little and I can see the tiny tears from our first fuck. There was still a spot or two of blood when I pushed just now in but considering it was your first time, it's looking okay. How's it feel? Honestly."

"Pretty sore, I guess, especially when you move your thumb in and out."

"Like this?"

"Ouch! Yeah, like that."

Caleb laughs again and Sam can't help but smile. "Gonna have my hands full with you, aren't I, Sammy?"

"Yep! Can I see it?"

"Not yet."

"Why not?"

"Patience, child. You'll be watching me fucking you so much over the next week, that you'll be sick of the sight and begging me to blindfold you again."

"But I wanna see it now."

"I know and that's precisely why I'm not going to let you. You have to learn that I call the shots in this relationship, baby. Your sweet, young body is mine to do with as I please. And it pleases me very much to have you at my mercy and under my complete control."

 

Caleb suddenly hooks his thumb inside Sam's passage, presses against something that nearly makes Sam come again, rubs it soft, then hard, then soft again. He finally withdraws his thumb so that it rests on the rim of Sam's abused hole, a promise of more torment to come. A long, long minute later and Sam feels it against his mouth. He parts his lips without hesitation, accepts the offering of come and lube and blood and licks it clean. 

"So beautiful, sweetheart. You look so beautiful. Can't believe you're mine."

There's more kissing, slow and unhurried. Hears Dean ask, "Can I?" as he feels Dean's fingers trailing down his spine. He knows exactly where they are headed and braces for yet another penetration and more discomfort. Two fingers push in, scissor open an inch and slide out again and it burns and stings.

Sam is tired beyond belief, emotionally and physically drained. He somehow manages to twist his head to the side. He finds his lover's mouth, lips parted in anticipation, by scent and touch and kisses him, putting all his fear and love and hope and trust into the gesture. Opens himself up wholly and completely, giving his lover every last scrap of his mind, body and soul. Lets Caleb ravish him with his mouth and lips and tongue and teeth, offers himself up to whatever Caleb wants to do to him.

Caleb pulls away first, his smokey breath hot and heavy against Sam's skin as he nuzzles at his throat, pushing Sam's head back and to the side so he can to nibble and bite and suck to his heart's content. The first hickey hurts a little, two - on the nape of his neck - and three - directly over the opposite pulse-point, each hurt a hell of a lot more but Sam doesn't protest or resist Caleb's rough handling. Each fresh spark of pleasure-pain brings Sam alive a little more in a way that he doesn't think he'll ever understand or fully accept. What Caleb is doing to him is without doubt the most frightening experience of Sam's life. But he wouldn't stop Caleb now, even if he could somehow overpower the older, larger man and escape. He wants this and deep, deep down he knows he needs it just as much as he needs air and water to survive. 

"Holy Jesus, watching the two of you together is so fuckin' hot. Think I either need a cold shower or another go in you, bro." There's an unmistakable tone of awe and lust and envy in his voice that does amazingly sensual things to Sam's insides. "Love you, Sammy. Love you so fuckin' much for letting me see you like this, freshly fucked open and just waiting for one or both of us to take you again."

Sam doesn't have a clue how to respond verbally to that so he just moves his head forward a little, takes Dean into his mouth and shows him just how much he loves his big brother. Caleb helps him to his knees and holds his hands behind his back so Sam is at Dean's mercy. Lets Dean shove his cock as far into his mouth and down his throat as he wants. Sam gags and coughs but doesn't pull back, only panics a little as Dean begins to spasm, chokes a lot when Dean shoots spurt after spurt of thick, warm semen, filling his mouth and clogging his throat.

"Well, I don't know about you, dude but it's getting a little toasty in here. How about we move this party inside?"

"Sounds like a plan," Caleb replies. He raises himself up off Sam's back and Sam already misses the contact and warmth of his lover's body. Sam is jostled as Dean and Caleb quickly dress and then he's being sat up and guided towards the Impala's door.

"Okay, baby. I got ya." Caleb slips one arm under Sam's legs, the other around his waist only to be stopped when Dean puts a hand on Sam's upper arm.

"Slow down, dude. He ain't yours yet. Give him here." Sam is lifted off the back seat and cradled in Dean's arms. The amulet digs into his shoulder as Dean holds him close to his chest.

Caleb is by his side, his hand constantly brushing Sam's thigh as Dean carries him inside the house. "Okay, let's do this," Caleb says. "Wanna take my boy to bed."

"One. Two." Sam feels Dean's right arm move up and down as he counts. He holds his breath as he waits for his fate to decided by a silly childhood game of paper, rock, scissors. "Three."

He's never hated being blindfolded more than right now. He really wants to know who is going to have exclusive rights to fuck him whenever and wherever til his dad returns from his current hunt, his brother or his lover.

"Shit."

"Yes!"

"Best out of three, dude?"

THE END


End file.
